I need you to need me
by MsKENdoll
Summary: Orihime and Ichigo have been offical for 6 months. The only problem is that every time she tries to take thier relationship to the next step, Ichigo backs off because he does not want to taint her innocence. Lemon! IchiHime & RenHimeIchi... this is my first story ever... please be gentle Sempai! May add to it depending on reviews.


**A.N. So Ichigo and Orihime have graduated High school and this is after the war with Aizen. It takes place a during the Quincy war. **

**Soooo this is my first attempt at a fanfiction… let alone a lemon. I would love input. I just wrote stuff that I would enjoy reading. Hopefully my story has a little something for everyone. Hope you like! R&R would be loved! XOXO**

"I had a really good time tonight Kurosaki-kun." Says Orihime as the couple arrives at her room in Kuchiki Manor. Because of the war, Soul Society has almost become their home. After some urging on Rukia's part, Byakuya finally let the substitute shinigami and healer have their own rooms in his estate.

"Me too Orihime-san." Said Ichigo as he leans down to give her their customary kiss on the cheek.

They had been a couple for six months now. Sure, they had kissed on a few occasions, but the instant things started to get heated Ichigo would pull away and find an excuse to distance him from her. Was he not attracted to her? Was she just bothering him? These were the questions that lingered in her head as he turned to retire to his own room down the hall from her.

Chewing her lip nervously she hesitantly calls after him, "Kurosaki-kun… one more thing" and quickly goes up to him as he turns to see why she called after him. When she gets to him, she stands on her tip-toes and kisses him deeply. She shyly presses her soft body against his hard one and wraps her arms around his neck. After the initial shock Ichigo places his hands on her hips and returns the kiss. A kiss that had started out sweet and light, quickly became heated as her bashful tongue peaked out to slide across his lips. Things continued to heat up as Ichigo started to rub her sides, making her shirt ride up. Up, down, up, down. His hands slid along her skin making blood rush up to her face and a blush dust her cheeks.

Then as suddenly as their kiss started, it was ended. Ichigo pulled away, breath a slightly heavy, and hurried to his room with a mumbled apology.

_Great! Now you've done it… now he's mad at me._

Orihime was as sweet and innocent as they come. But as of late, she had been yearning for things that had previously been too embarrassing to even think of. The thoughts of their heated flesh meeting without the hindrance of clothes made her blush deepen.

As she reluctantly enters her room she sheds off her white button down blouse, exposing her light pink lace bra. Lately she had been trying to drop subtle hints to Ichigo about her desires, one of those hints being lingerie. On days she knew she would see him, she would wear her little bits of lace or satin. She took great care to wear clothes where, if she wanted to, she could let her little secrets subtlety come into view. Her new attire also gave her a small confidence boost.

Shedding the rest of her outfit, she slips on a big shirt and some old shorts that function as her pajamas and climbs on top of her bed and under the comforter. As she settles into her queen sized bed, she recalls their short make out session. The feeling of his well-defined, athletic body pressed against hers had heat from earlier wash over her again. Thinking back to his sword callused hands, feeling their way up her side, had her own smaller hands recreating the sensation. This time the sensation did not stop at her sides. Her dainty hands reached under her top to rub lightly over her chest, squeezing her large breasts that were still covered in lace. Continuing the exploration of her bosom, she feels her panties get damp. Her breath hitches as she pulls the cup of her bra down to reveal her own hardening nipple. Pinching and rolling the stiff nub she gives a little mew.

After giving her other breast the same treatment with her other hand, she arches her back and unhooks the band keeping her bra together. Sliding the straps off her shoulders, she pulls the delicate garment out of her large shirt. After she gets rid of her bra she slides out of her shorts.

Now only covered by the shirt, she returns one hand to her chest and trails the other down her lean stomach to the hem of her cheeky panties. Fingering the lace trim, her fingers move to explore further. Right as her digits start to dip under the trim of lace there is a knock at her door.

Before she could compose herself, none other than the lieutenant of the sixth division walks in. She thanked Kami that her blankets were covering her lower half. She just silently prayed that he did not notice her hand inside her shirt before she had the chance to pull it away from her breast.

"Abarai-kun!" she gasped. "Umm- ah- what can I help you with?"

As the lieutenant looked at her oddly, not piecing together what activities she was engaging in before he entered her room, and stated, "Kuchki-taicho sent me to inform you that the fourth division has requested that you join their ranks and is willing to offer you the position of lieutenant. I thought that it was best to inform you tonight, because they have requested to meet with you tomorrow at noon." His voice trails off as he took in wheat state the young woman was in and what activity she was likely engaging in before he entered her chamber.

Her baggy shirt, which looked like one of Ichigos, was hanging off of her shoulder and the t-shirt material did little to hide her erect nipples. Her deep sunset hair stood up a bit as if she had been writhing against her pillow and the smell of her sex lightly wafted in the air.

Renji was not a bashful man. He oozed sex appeal and had been told that his presence in intimate situations was overwhelming. He was no stranger to women's, or men's, bodies and could make any one them cry out in the most sinful of ways, but as he looked into Orihime's innocent and lust hazed eyes he couldn't help but blush. This woman had been lingering in his mind as of late. Her untainted soul made her the ultimate forbidden fruit, and by the look of it she was ripe for the picking. But he promised himself when she became official with Ichigo that he would not try to get at her. Ichigo was his best friend. They had been to hell and back, he would want no other to go with him into battle. Terms for keeping that friendship included not taking advantage of situations like the one he just walked in on.

Seeing in his blush, hers deepened in embarrassment. "Uh- Hai Abarai-kun! Is there anything else that you need before you retire for the evening?" she hastily asked.

"n-no Orihime-san." He replied. As he turned to leave he said "and Orihime –san? You could call me by my first name if you like." He couldn't help himself. He knew his flirting would only get him in trouble. Not waiting for a reply he rushed out a goodbye and left her room.

"Goodnight… Renji-kun." She said as she lay back down from her sitting position. As she looked up at her ceiling she couldn't help but feel mortified that her boyfriend's best friend had caught her in the middle of her guilty pleasure.

**Ichigo POV… kinda**

"Kurosaki-kun… one more thing" was all the warning he got before she was everywhere. Her sweet plump lips pressing against his, every curve on my body, the feeling of her was maddening. When she started going further with the kiss, he admits… he lost it. All night he had been doing so well. Over dinner when she dropped her napkin and bent over to pick it up when he had glimpsed that hint of lace. Then the way she chewed the bottom of her lip as he walked her to her door… it was all maddening. _My girlfriend, who still watches cartoons and drinks chocolate milk, my girl that is so sweet and kind that I must be a perv for thinking about taking her innocence._

As his mind was occupied with her full body and the deep thoughts, he hardly noticed when it wasn't her shirt I was pawing at, it was her supple skin. _Fuck! I went too far. I've got to get out of here before she… before I… before this gets more out of hand and she feels my..._

After quickly mumbling some excuse about training in the morning, he briskly walked back to his room. Back pressed against the closed door and breathing hard. _I hope she does not realize how badly I want her. She would never forgive me, or worse she would feel obligated to let me feel her._ It's almost comical how he can race Byakuya and Yoruichi using flash step and not break a sweat, but when she kissed him goodnight he can't seem to catch his breath.

Turning his attention downward, he notices how his breathing was not the only thing affected by his girlfriend's shy advances. _Thank Kami that she didn't seem to notice my awakening arousal. How would she react? Probably with mortification. _He thought. But what if she didn't shrink away from it if he let her feel it? His mind begins to wander as he pictures all the surly situations they could be in. His arousal twitches at one in particular.

His mind strays to earlier. _How easy would it have been to let my hands slide a little lower? cupping her ass._ Thinking about grabbing those round globes and lifter her up. His hand starts palm at the bulge in his pants. His breath picks up again. Her long legs wrapping around his hips… oh how if he could only feel her lace covered sex pressing against him.

Making his way to his love seat, he unbuttons his fly and lets his erection hit the cool air. Hissing a bit when his cooler hand makes contact with the enflamed organ, he starts to pump his shaft. Fueled by images of her hand on his manhood made the coil inside of him tightening. Running his thumb over the tip to collect the precum he grunts as his strokes become more fluid and slick. _There is no way that that sinfully shy tongue would ever-_ but in his fantasy the tongue that teased his lip earlier is now continuing its treatment on the head of his cock. The mental image of her on her knees like that pushed him over the edge.

As his orgasm racked his body, the guilt returned. He just thought of his girlfriend doing such dirty things. _You're such a perv Ichigo! She can't even kiss you goodnight without you wanting to cross that line._ He needed to be more careful. He wasn't sure when was the best time for them to go all the way, but she was surly too sweet… too innocent to be tainted by him right now.

After cleaning up the mess he had made of his lower stomach he sighed and donned on his red plaid pajama bottoms. As he crawled into bed he thought about how he promised to go to the sixth division to train the next day. Slowly letting sleep take over, the last thing he thought of was Orihime.

**The next day…**

**Ichigo POV… ish**

Finishing up their sparing match, the lieutenant of the sixth division and the sub shinigami went to get some water from inside the barracks. They had been training all morning, trying to get the same girl out of their mind. Ichigo found that pushing himself physically helped with his raging teenage libido.

"Oi! Ichigo! I'm trying to tell you something." Ichigo snapped out of his trance as Renji waved his hand is his face. "Dude I'm trying to offer you the position as my third seat. Kuchki-taicho said that even if you did not go to the academy, you still have enough skill to function as a seated officer. So what do you think?"

It was true that he had enough skill to help the shinigami in the war. "It would be nice to have a formal title… substitute shinigami sounds so lame."

"Great! I'll tell taicho and get the paperwork started. You should tell Orihime. I can see her wanting to celebrate." They both shared a look that spoke of worry. Ichigo loved his girlfriend but she would undoubtedly want to make a cake… and her culinary pallet was exotic and questionable.

"Yeah, she's at the fourth today right? I'll send her a butterfly and tell her to meet us here. Hey, want to go out to lunch when she gets here? I'm starving."

"Dude. Do you even know me? Would I ever pass up a meal?" Renji deadpanned. After he responded his mind returned to the previous night where he walked in on Orihime during her… activities.

Quickly snapping back to attention, they made their way to Reni's office. "It's not much but was going to have to share it." He said as he gestured to the medium sized room. It was a decent size. Big enough for two desks a couch and a bookshelf. Renji started to put all the forms together that would give Ichigo the third seat.

After about a half hour of chatting, Ichigo excused himself to use to restroom. It was only a couple minutes later that Orihime came into the office.

"Oh hi Abarai… I mean Renji-kun." The goddess softly greeted the lieutenant. After a couple moments she broke the silence. "It's so great that Ichi will be working with you! Are you coming to lunch with us today? I just found this great noodle shop! It has everything… well almost everything. I brought my own chocolate sauce and curry powder this time. They seem to be lacking in that area." She said thoughtfully.

Renji, glad to just let her ramble about this and that, was counting the seconds until Ichigo returned. He had thought about their meeting last night and he didn't trust himself to be alone with the girl.

Thankfully at that moment Ichigo slid open the door and greeted them both. "Hey Orihime." He said a bit awkwardly. Renji wondered if he had messed up last night while on their date. He knew that his third seat had been out last night… maybe their relationship wasn't as stable as he presumed… maybe he could—_no! Renji cut it out! You can't go there. _He cut himself short when his mind began to wander over that line of friendship regarding Hime.

"So Orihime, are you going to take us to this great noodle shop?" Renji prompted after a few tense moments of blushes between the two love birds.

"Oh yes! It's perfect let's go."

After they finished lunch, they parted ways. Ichigo and Orihime going off to the Kuchki manor and Renji going back to his office.

When the couple reached the manor they discussed it and decided to go and watch movie at Ichigo's place. Quickly reaching their destination they settled onto the love seat and started the film. Putting his arm around her they cuddled a bit while the opening credits played.

After their movie ended, they sat in the dark room for a bit. Orihime had her head pressed to Ichigos chest as they lay sideways. Hearing his heartbeat was one of the most comforting things to her. She trailed her hand up his chest and to his jaw. As he looked down she leaned up and captured his lips. This kiss did not start out like the one they shared the night before. She tried to convey all of her desires and want into this kiss. It seemed to be working because he quickly seized her and this time he deepened the kiss. Threading her hand into his tangerine hair, she positioned herself to be a little more comfortable. The position they were in happened to be her half on top of him.

Making a split decision she surprised even herself and swings her leg over so that she is straddling his hips. His hands go to her thighs, unintentionally teasing her as they wandered higher and higher. Soon they were at the hem of her panties. Not dipping into them but resting on her hips underneath her sundress. His large hands gripped them and with a small shift she felt his prominent arousal and he felt how damp her panties were. Starting to grind their hips together she arches her back as shocks of pleasure rampage through her body. _Finally!_ She thought as she felt his cock rub her.

Ichigo can't get enough of her. His mind has shut down and his body has taken over. He sits up so that he can kiss her full lips again. Moaning into the kiss she grips his hair tighter.

"Ahh i-ichigoooo." She moans wantonly. His hands move to cup her ass that he couldn't get out of his mind the previous night. Feeling the lace barely covering her, his grip tightens and he bucks up into her. His hands are not the only part of him to wander. He lets his mouth lay open mouth kisses down her neck and to her chest. Pulling down the spaghetti strap of her sundress he sets a trail of fire with every kiss. She can't take it, everything feels so wonderful. She had wanted this… wanted him for so long.

Just as he travels a bit lower, reality hits him. He was grinding their hips together. He was touching her where no man had previously. He stayed frozen. Orihime opened her eyes and looked into his when the wonderful feelings stopped. The moment their eyes locked she knew that he would not continue. She had put herself out there. She was so close and he just stopped? That… that jerk!

Climbing off of her hips she steadied herself and fixed her dress. Before he could think of anything to say she was out the door. She started down the hall and tied to go into her room before the tears in her eyes spilled over. As she approached the door Renji seemed to come out of nowhere.

Taking in her appearance he approached her quickly. "Orihime-san? Is everything alright? What happened?" his questions shot gunned out as he inquired about her obviously upset appearance.

"I- no it's nothing Renji-kun" she said in a tone that not even she believed.

"Look… we can talk about it or we can just hang out. I just think you need someone there for you right now." He said. He hated to see the normally cheerful girl so distraught. He was a good listener. It was just him and Rukia for the longest time after their friends died… he got really good at listening and comforting.

Hesitating for just a moment she agreed and let him into her room. Offering him a seat at her small table she started to make tea. After a bit of consideration she reached above her refrigerator and pulled out the bottle of sake that had been gifted to her. When she returned to the table with a two sake cups and the bottle Renji raised a tattooed eyebrow in surprise. He doubted that this young woman partied when she was in high school, so she couldn't have built a tolerance to alcohol.

"Orihime-san" he started "do you think that it is a good idea to be drinking? You are clearly upset and-"his sentence was cut short.

"Renji-kun" she said firmly, "you told me that if I let you in we could just hang out. I really don't feel like talking about what happened… but you're right. I don't want to be alone right now. So if you would just help me with the cork… I can't seem to get it off." Her face was a bit red because she was not used to saying things so firmly… and because she couldn't get the cork off of the fine sake.

Resolving that she was going to drink with or without him he decided it would be best if he stayed around to keep her out of trouble. He took the bottle from her with a sigh and with a twist of his wrist the cork came loose. After taking the bottle back from him she poured them each a shot of sake. He took his shot and threw it back. It was very good sake. One that Kuchki-taicho would serve to guests on special occasions to impress them.

Orihime saw the steps that Renji did when drinking his serving and tried to copy him. Unfortunately she was not as accustomed to alcohol as he was so it burned a lot more as she swallowed. After observing Renji crack a smile at the novice drinker she quickly poured herself another shot.

They drunk shot after shot and ended up just passing the bottle. They didn't talk about anything of importance, just day to day things. Then about half way through the bottle, when she was beginning to feel looser and more relaxed around the big man she started to say what was really on her mind. Before she could stop herself she was pouring out all the dirty bits about what had just transpired before Renji found her.

"Am I not attractive Renji-kun?" she blurted out. "I mean the eleventh division seems to ever stop pestering me about how beautiful I am… but why is it that my boyfriend" she hiccupped "why is it that he doesn't want to get intimate with me?"

"Ichigo is a kid and probably just doesn't want to mess up" adding his input "and let me tell you Hime-chan… you have nothing to worry about when it comes to looks… I mean last night when I-"he stops talking because he knows that he should not have brought up what he walked in on last night. To make himself shut up he took an extra-long swig from the sake. "Sorry. I tend to put my foot in my mouth… it drives Rukia and taicho crazy. All I'm saying is that you are beautiful."

"Ahh- it ok Renji-kun" she mumbled out. Suddenly she didn't know where to look and the hem of her dress was extremely interesting. Looking up she appraised Renji's body. He was extremely tall, had larger muscles than most of the men in the Soul Society and was all around pleasing to look at. She had no doubt that he had his pick of women after him. Not only for his body but also for his social standing in the Soul Reaper community he is extremely desirable. The compliment that he paid her did have weight to it. "t-thank you though for your compliment. I'm sure there are a lot of women who would love to be called attractive by you."

Feeling more relaxed and a little flirty because of the alcohol in his system he chanced toying with her just to see that delicious blush on her face. "And why would that be?" he asks in a deep voice as he slides closer to her. Leaning over he lifts her hair and as her breath hitches he huskily whispers "is it because you think I am attractive as well?" into her ear.

He forgot to take into account that she was left high and dry by her boyfriend and was still a bit aroused. The arousal from earlier paired with the alcohol and his large body leaning over her had her libido raging. "R-Renji-kun! Ahh no! I mean yes you are attractive but-"Just like he wanted her blush had spread. It was now not only dusting her cheeks but traveling down to her chest.

He noticed that her shoulder was exposed because the strap and her bra strap hung off her shoulder. As he teased her he did not notice that his own arousal was growing until it was too late. He realized that the reason why she stopped talking was because his arousal was prodding her leg. Standing up abruptly he tried to maintain some dignity while distancing himself from her. Unfortunately due to his clumsy inclination he tripped over a table leg. Reaching out to try and help him regain his balance before he fell, only made her follow him downward. Luck was just not on his side because the way they landed was with her straddling his hips. They both looked at each other mortified. He felt just how hot her center was and she could clearly feel the long thick shaft of his manhood. A chair also was on top of her and when she leaned back to move it, her hips shifted against his. They both let out a moan. Hers was more like a gasp while his was like a grunt. The feeling against her was too much. She had wanted- no needed the kind of satisfaction that only a man can bring. She shyly began to move her hips back and forth.

His big hands gripped her hips and he looked into her eyes "Orihime… you need to stop right now. If you continue doing this I'm not sure if I can hold back anymore." The way her chest was on his and the feeling of her lacy panties soaked in her juice grinding against him had his mind in a haze. His last shred of control was tossed out the window as she locked eyes with him, bit her lip, and never stopped grinding her ass on him.

She had had enough. The sake and her disappointment earlier left her hot and bothered. With a sexy man underneath her she couldn't deny her needs anymore.

Like a rope snapping Renji brought his hand up to tangle in her long auburn locks and bring their lips together. She tasted so good. Like candy and sake, two of his favorite things. She was sweet, innocent, and as he bucked his hips up against her he knew that she was sin. He flipped them over so his body covered hers.

The kiss they shared got hotter and needier as he felt her getting wetter. Her shy tongue was stroking his and his mind couldn't help but imagine how it would feel on his length. After a quick suck on her lip he strayed away from her mouth and down her neck. _I wonder if she has ever gotten a hicky…_ he thought to himself as he trailed his tongue lightly down her neck until he found a spot just above her pulse. He gave special attention to that area because she started to moan his name. Sucking lightly, he reveled in the way his name sounded on her lips. He allows one hand to support him while the other lays feather light touches down her neck and onto her chest. She wore a very thin bra, one that was almost entirely lace, so he could feel her nipple through her dress and bra.

Having never had her breasts touched by a man made them extra sensitive. She loved the way he caressed her, but she needed more. She arches her back into his hand and after kneading her breast he moves it to her back so he can unzip the dress and pull down the entire thing until it rested on her hips. Her upper half was only clad in the thin lace. It was such a tiny piece of cloth he mused. So cute but he had no idea how it contained her ample breasts. Taking in the sight of her hot and flushed body, he bent down to lick at her cleavage. He pushed her soft mounds together and teased her by running his long tongue between the deep crevice.

"Ren-jiiii please… can you-"before Orihime could finished her request he had pulled the tiny cups down and latched his hot mouth onto a pink nipple. Her hands flew to the back of his head and pulled out the hair tie. He moaned around his mouthful as she tugged a bit to get the tie out. Not many people knew but Abarai Renji loved to have his hair played with. Luckily she got the message and threaded her fingers back into his long red hair, scratching his scalp lightly.

After wetting her nipple enough he pulled away and placed his hand back on her breast to toy with it between his fingers. He wanted to make her scream. Long and slow was his game, he would guide women to their orgasm and keep them at the brink until they knew that he was the best they could ever have. He also wanted to see what was behind that good girl side of her. She was a woman with needs but would deny herself pleasure… he would give her that pleasure and more.

Her hand trailed from his hair as she sat up. When she sat up she wrapped her legs around his hips to bring his rock hard cock closer to her. Pushing him back so that he sat on his haunches, she was straddled him again. Arching her back she felt her fevered skin press against his shinigami uniform. He needed to feel her skin on his skin, so he loosened his belt and ripped the robes off of his torso. Then he slowed down again and wrapped an arm around her lower back, bringing her impossibly close to his crotch, and let her feel his well-muscled chest against her already sensitive nipples and kissed her deeply. His tongue invaded her mouth and he easily dominated the kiss. She was so aroused and horny after being deprived for so long that he was given free rein over her body.

Reaching around to her to cup her ass, he started to tease her by brushing his long fingers over her sex lightly. He gripped her firm rump and guided her as her need for the sweet friction increased. Slowly, oh so slowly, his right hand crept closer to her sex until his long middle finger was rubbing her through the lace.

Moaning wantonly "please Renji! I can't take it… take me. I need you" she gasped as he stood up and made his way over to her bed. She kept a tight hold around him with her legs. It wasn't until he threw her on the bed that she got a brilliant idea... she hoped that she could pull it off.

She got on her hands and knees so Renji had a perfect view up her sundress that was barely on her. She removed the dress and was only clad in her bra and panties. While looking over her shoulder she spread her long legs a little and pulled down her panties, all the time she kept eye contact with Renji's lust filled eyes.

He couldn't believe it. The most shy and bashful woman he knows is in the middle of a bed giving him a strip tease. He could see her sex as she bent down on her forearms all the while wiggling her hips. She was calling him to her. He couldn't take it. He couldn't go slowly. All he wanted was to be surrounded by her hot tight virgin hole. Taking the rest of his uniform off him climbed into bed after her.

When their sex's touched this time it was so much hotter. He teased her hole with the head of his cock. Getting it wet with her overabundance of juice. Wanting to add just a little more tension, he drapes his body over her and reaches a hand to tease her like before. He starts by rubbing her clit and sliding his finger along her folds until she is a trembling mess. He wraps a strong arm around her mid-section to support her while he slips his long finger inside her.

_So fucking tight_…_ mmm nothing like it._ He thinks as he starts to pump his finger in an out of her tight heat. He buries his head between her shoulder blades and kisses the back of her neck. She keeps moaning his name. Calling for him. He is unbelievably hard.

Then he hears the door open and suddenly it's not his name she is mewing… its Ichigo's.

Ichigo stood there frozen. He was an ass and had come into her room to continue to do whatever she wanted him to do. He had just made up his mind when he opened her door and saw her clad in only a tiny lace bra and his best friend knuckle deep in his girls pussy. He felt betrayed. He loved her. He could see on her face that she was still in a bit of a sex haze.

He turned to leave but before he can she calls "Ichigo". He hears her approaching him and he can't help but look at her. _Fuck she still looks innocent and sexy._ His teenage libido wouldn't let him forget the fantasies he played over and over in his head. She comes up to him and grabs his hand. "Please Ichigo… I love you."

"Then why are you naked with my best friend?" he shoots back

He almost feels bad as he sees the pain on her face. "Ichigo I want _you_ so badly. Please stay." She pleads with him.

Not entirely convinced to stay he hesitates. Seeing the doubt in his mind she makes a decision to be brave and _convince_ him to stay. She drops down on her knees, blushing, and nuzzles the side of his half hard clothed cock. Looking up into his eyes, she unbuttons his fly and pulls him out of his boxers. She has never seen a man's penis before and she looks at his curiously. Tentatively she takes the swollen flesh into her delicate hand and rubs the long shaft. She hears his breath hitch as she breaths on his sensitive organ then licks her lips and takes the tip into her mouth. Sucking on the very tip of his head she licks him with her small pink tongue.

Ichigo is too far gone to exit now. He doesn't even notice when Renji comes up behind Orihime again and takes his previous position. He whispers something in her ear and she suddenly stops licking his cock and stands up. When he begins to protest he is pulled to her bed. She turns them around so that the back of his knees are on the bed and lightly pushes him down. As he leans back on his forearms he looks at her wondering what is going to happen next. He stares transfixed as she runs her own hand up her body, between her cleavage, across her breast and behind her back. She expertly unhooks her last shred of clothing and blushes when she realizes that he is still fully clothed except for his unbuttoned pants.

He backs up further on the bed as she makes a move to mount him. He props himself up on pillows as she crawls to him on all fours. She keeps her round ass in the air as she leans down to lick his shaft again. Ichigo's eyes roll back in his head as she grows bolder and takes his whole head and some of his shaft into her mouth. The feeling of her hot wet mouth and plump lips sliding over his manhood has his dick twitching with need.

Becoming more comfortable with sucking on him, she takes him in deeper and deeper—eager to please her boyfriend. Just when she begins to get lost in his pleasure, her previous partner is on her. He has his mouth on her sex now. His long talented tongue makes her moan around her mouthful. The moan goes through her to Ichigo as he feels the vibrations. Renji smirks to himself and starts fucking her tight hole with his tongue. He reaches a hand between her legs and increases her pleasure by rubbing her clit.

The vibrations and hot cavern on his girlfriend's mouth is too much. He's about to cum when the heat is gone suddenly. Opening his eyes he sees that Renji has pulled her mouth off of him and is now having her suck on his fingers. He shivers at the thought of her tasting herself as it mixes with the musky taste of his precum.

Deciding to join in on their fun he sits up and tongues her nipple. Her shaky thighs tremble and she lowers her hips to Ichigo's. The feel of her slick sex on his cock makes him twitch against her. They both moan as his cock teases her inside her folds. She tries to bring him into her entrance but he won't let her. She started getting hot without him, with his best friend. She is going to have to wait until he lets her cum. He stills her hips and props his manhood up. Only then does he guide her hips onto his erection.

The moment he watched his head sink into her; all he wanted to do was buck up and ride her into oblivion. The thing that stopped him was the pained look she had in her eyes. For the first time he thanked Kami that Renji was there because he reached around her body and started to rub her clit and tweak a nipple. When she got use to Ichigo's girth, she sank onto his cock until all of him was inside of her. Grinding experimentally, she moans as his hardness presses her hot spot.

Eagar for friction Ichigo starts with shallow thrusts. She starts moaning his name and the pain in her eyes is once again replaced by pleasure. She bounces on him as he keeps rubbing her in all the right places. Renji keeps up with rubbing and kneading her breasts while he jacks himself off. _Maybe we could try other arrangements… _he thinks as he looks at Ichigo's face tightened in pleasure. The way his masculine yet youthful face looks… _I could make him feel that good._

Renji was bisexual and knew that if he got the chance to burry himself in his friend, he could show him a toe curling good time. And the way Orihime was riding her boyfriend… If he had not felt her tight virginity himself, he would have a hard time believing it was her first time. She was such a natural. The noises she was making were signaling how close she was to cumming.

She is so close that she can feel the waves inside her rising. When Ichigo reaches up and grabs her hips to give her multiple hard thrusts right into her sweet spot, it sends her over the edge. Her walls tighten around him even more and he gives a few jerky thrusts and stills as he releases his seed inside of her. Slowly riding out is orgasm, he slips his softening cock out of her and she collapses on him.

As the group lay down after their intense orgasms there was a calm silence. Orihime explained what happened and Ichigo forgave her. They loved each other and he admitted that he had been unfair to her by denying her pleasure. Renji never meant any harm and he was glad that Ichigo understood that. He would have hated himself if he had lost his friend.

Deciding to stay the night, they cleaned up the mess they had made and got under the covers. "Goodnight Ichigo… night Renji-kun" and they drifted off to sleep.

**Be gentle sempai! R&R**

**Who knows…? I may add to it. I really like a good bi Ichi and Renji… yummy… Ichi and Ren having sex in their new office? ;D that may just be a separate story…**


End file.
